Fierce Training Begins, the Instructors from Hell arrive
First Up we have the Crystal Prince! As Danzo woke up yawning, he pushed himself forward into a sitting position. As he opened his eyes, he saw a strange sight. Sosuke was directly in front of his face, and Danzo yelled." AAaaaaaahhh!" and hid unter his blanket, hoping that nothing would happen. " Oh my! You startled me there young boy." Sosuke exclaimed, although he didn't really sound scared." U-um, sorry, I just saw you there and it was s-scary." Danzo said, stuttering, Sosuke chuckled, got up and told him." Meet me outside, we have some big training to do today." Sosuke walked out, and Danzo woke up, in very weird clothes he added, looking at the awkward pajamas given to him by Misao, which were pink rabbits on a white shirt and pants, something he sighed at, and went to the dining room. Just before he reached there, he felt a tingling sensation and knew something went wrong, he got ready to cast a kido spell if anything caught his eye, and when he reached there, much to his chagrin, the entire kitchen was burnt to crisp, causing great wrath in the normally kind and seductive Misao. " WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN!!!!!!!" Misao shouted, shaking the entire house, and waking up the neighbours, Sosuke sighed and entered the room." Seishin: Seimei!" When he chanted the little chant, both of his blades linked together and one shone white, while the other black. The white one had directed it's energy towards the burnt furniture, not necessarily restoring it, but growing completely new furniture which had no cost at all. " So that's the secret." Danzo sighed, finding out how cheap this woman was." Oh thank you Sosuke! Thank you Thank you!" Misao shouted running around and examining the new kitchen." Phew, that was too close." Tsuihara breathed a breath of relief, but was stunned by Sosuke's zanpakutou ability. " Alright, now that is done, Danzo, after breakfast, please come outside." Sosuke went outside, Danzo was surprised to see him in a full fledged Hakama and Haori, although not the Shinigami one. Misao quickly cooked breakfast, and served it onto the table, it looked absolutely wonderful, and Danzo digged in. The look was as good as the taste, and he was munching it till his plate was shining." Cough Cough." Danzo started choking, he was eating much too fast." Danzo you ok?" Tsuihara quickly got him a glass of water, and he drank it, stopping the choking. " Don't eat so fast!" Danzo sighed, and was sad that breakfast was over, but scared that training begun. He went outside, and much to his surprise, there was an unusual meditative area in the centre of the compound, in front of it was where Sosuke was waiting. " Um, Sosuke-Sensei? What is this?" Danzo walked up to him, while Danzo himself was wearing his Shinigami robes, and Sosuke then told him." You will be doing Jinzen, it is the only way to increase your battle skills and harmony with your zanpakutou, this place will fasten the process for you, but make it equally dangerous, you must be careful. Remember, this won't make you achieve bankai." Danzo was frightened for a moment, then remembered that if he did this, he would meet Onoki again, he braved himself and sat into the temple like area, and went into a meditative pose, with his sword balancing on his knees. While meditating, he went into something similar to a trance, and Tsuihara watched from afar, as she started to see Danzo in a new light. While in his trance like state, he seemingly entered a world made completely out of glass, which had reflected everything that entered it." Oh, I remember this place, but where is-!" Danzo was cut off, as he nearly got attacked by a large broadsword which was wielded by a beautiful young woman." Hime!" Danzo used Shunpo to gain some distance, and then his hands started shaking. " Honestly, you are so pathetic Danzo." She said, Danzo looked towards her and asked." Why do you think so?" Danzo said, while he attempted to clutch his sword." Look at you, you are trembling like a baby! How do you think you will protect your dearest friends!" Her words rang through his ears, but then he looked at her and said." It's those friends that give me courage. If it weren't for them, I would have probably died many years before." Hime was annoyed by this answer and quickly tried to attack Danzo again, but he quickly dodged this time, and drew his blade. " It seems I have no choice, fine." Danzo drew his blade and this time it clashed against Hime's large blade, creating a minor collision which broke the glass around them." Well, atleast you have good battle skills." Danzo skidded back, and just pointed his sword and said. " If this is my training, then I'll accept it. But I have one request... do not hold back." Danzo used Shunpo to get behind Hime, who had blocked the attack and used her speed to move upward." Fine then, let's begin." The Camellia Knight's Scent " So, what are we doing first?" Onoki entered the residence, Hayato looked very different today however, wearing a very rigid and seemingly, training outfit, this consisted of a tight blue bodysuit with white arrowlike patterns on it, with shoulder plates. " Aren't you playing the butler?" Hayato was amused by the question and just replied." I've worn this because I don't want my outfit to be damaged in the training." Onoki thought he had got his drift, and used Shunpo to get close to him. Hayato wasn't surprised, and effortlessly dodged the attack and just said." That's not the training that will be happening, calm down." Onoki was partially dissappointed by this statement, and re-sheathed his sword." Good, now go into that door over there." Hayato pointed to an average door which was seemingly leading to a large house." Why?" Onoki was puzzled as to why he had to enter a house for training." It's not a house, it's an area where you can easily perform Jinzen." Onoki sighed and entered saying. " I really don't like my zanpakutou spirit at all." Onoki entered the house, finding nothing but a small red patch on the carpet which was the centre of the house, he sat there, in his meditative pose, and begun to enter Jinzen. Soon enough the world around him had vanished and he entered a large open field with Camellia's growing everywhere. " The scene of my spirit world is so vivid, yet the person who inhabits it is..." Onoki side stepped away from a hug attempt by a blue-haired female who he had effortlessly recognised. " Onoki you meany!!!" She shouted, pulling out her tongue, Onoki sighed and just said. " You do know why I'm here right?" Onoki had his hand on his blade, Tsubaki had an expression of comical annoyance and replied with, "But you've just arrived, why do we have to begin so suddenly? You know time here is different from your world right?" " I don't care, I have a mission to fulfill, so if you're not attacking, then I will!" Onoki appeared next to Tsubaki with his sword drawn, Tsubaki flipped back and drew her twin swords, parrying a swift attack from Onoki in less than a second. " Well, well. It seems you've improved." Tsubaki blushed at the compliment, but then turned serious, and got behind Onoki and said, " If you get more powerful, it's natural that I'm one step above you." Onoki was puzzled for a moment, but then realised what she mean't. She was spinning at amazing speeds and then used the force behind her blade to collide with Onoki, who had barely been able to block had said, " you really are strong." Onoki tried to low-kick Tsubaki but to no avail, as she had already got above him. " If you can't block this, you won't get stronger." Onoki was annoyed by this, and used his force to parry the attack, causing a great collision, forcing a flowery wind to appear." Let's do this." The Net of Weaved Souls Tsuihara was watching Danzo from afar while Misao approached her and asked, " You do know that you have your own training to do right?" Tsuihara averted he gaze towards Misao and asked, " I know, but who is training me?" Misao just walked along and said. " Follow me." Tsuihara stood up and started following Misao, she started becoming a little reserved as she didn't know Misao that much, and felt embarassed compared to her." What happened?" Misao asked, already knowing what she was feeling, Tsuihara jumped for a moment and replied. " Oh? Nothing, I'm just wondering about how Danzo and Onoki are doing." Misao then asked another question, " Well, which one do you like?" Tsuihara stopped for a moment ad turned red, "What do you mean? I don't like any of them!" Misao chuckled and just said. " You'll have to choose one day won't you?" Tsuihara was still red, but they reached their destination, and Tsuihara looked around, finding a large canyon like area." How'd we get here!" Tsuihara frantically looked around, finding nothing but destroyed mountains and large craters. " Oh? This is where that Kurosaki boy and that evil man fought." Tsuihara was shocked, she was brought here of all places to train. Then she felt a warm presence from nearby, but was still cautious, and turned around to find a mature looking woman with black hair. " Who are you?" Tsuihara asked with a tone of interrogation in her voice as she placed her hand on her zanpakutou just to be sure, Misao placed her hand on Tsuihara's zanpakutou and said." Don't worry, she's the one who will train you." A snake's approach, beginning of chaos Category:Roleplay